


Banana Bread

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Femslash February 2021 [10]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Title from a Cavetown Song, no beta we die, we just die lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: Hugs from Rowan are something else....[Day 12 - Hugs]
Relationships: Rowan Khanna/Player Character
Series: Femslash February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137455
Kudos: 5





	Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt list](https://warpinator.tumblr.com/post/635771665982341120/so-i-wanted-a-multiple-choice-prompt-list-come)

Hugs from Rowan are something else.

The smell of freshly cut grass and parchment envelops you as she wraps her arms around your torso, pulling you into her embrace. She nuzzles her head into the crook of your neck, and squeezes; tight but not enough to suffocate. A fuzzy feeling blossoms in your chest as she giggles. These types of hugs are usually after a Quidditch match that your team won, or after a duel you beat someone in.

When you’re sad, she’s more gentle with you, her touch lighter and more hesitant. She’s always believed that people need space when they’re sad, so she doesn’t hug you right away. She puts her hand over yours, and looks into your eyes with that curious expression. She doesn’t say anything, but you don’t need to hear to understand what she’s asking you. Her hug is soft, she lets you bury your head in the crook of her neck and let your tears wet her shoulder. She runs her fingers through your hair and rubs her hand on your back in circular motions while she whispers the same sentences to your ear: “Deep breaths. It’s going to be fine.”

She waits for you to calm down before you tell her what’s on your mind. She knows it’s not easy to collect your thoughts while you’re emotional, feelings get in the way of rational thinking in times of distress. So she waits for the calm after the storm. As she listens, there’s this familiar glint in her eyes, and you know it’s a glint of promise and reassurance. It’s the reassurance and the promise of the fact that she’ll always be beside you and support you through the good and the bad. She listens without interrupting or saying anything despite the urge to comment.

She takes care of you after that; she makes you your favorite drink, she cooks you your favorite meal (even though it turns out bad, it’s the thought that counts).

In times like those, you remember why you love her so much. And it never fails to brighten you up.


End file.
